bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tennō Kintarō
Tennō Kintarō (天皇 金太郎 Heavenly Emperor Golden Boy) is a young human boy with Spiritual abilities. He currently lives in Gaisen Town. He is an Assistant Mortician to his brothers Mortuary Business. Appearance When in his body and most of the time, Tennō is a young looking boy with long silver hair and amber eyes. He wears a red long sleeved shirt and black jeans with an orange colored sweater over this. The collar of his sweater is wide and has two white strings hanging from it. Most of the time he has his I-Touch ear phones in his ear. After being seperated from his body, he has shown to wear a Shinigami uniform with a metal shoulder guard. The guard has a blue hexagonal shape with a metal hexagon over it. On the metal hexagonal plate is the kanji for Iron. Personality Timid and level headed, Tennō acts quite strong and noble. He always is willing to protect his allies and goes out of the way for others. His interest lies with music and often is seen listening to music on his I-Touch. He has a great dislike for cocky punks and has shown to beat up those with great lives who whine. He appears to have a love for strong tea's and likes to sleep on breezy meadows. Abilities Expert Swordsman- Despite living a normal human life, when first gaining his Zanpakuto he was quite skilled with it. When first gaining his Zanpakuto he gracefully executed multiple Hollows and one Menos, much to the suprise of a Shinigami bystander. Shupo Practioner- Despite being fairlly new with Shinigami powers he efffecivly used Shunpo to catch up to multiple Hollows. He first describes this as "high speed movement". Determination- He has refused to ever give up and most of the time is determined to win whatever he is doing. He has stated to never give up on a friend and has never backed down from a fight. His determination stems from his childhood when his brother fought of multiple guys to protect another kid. This changed Tennō's view on life to a large perspective. Zanpakuto Tennō's Zanpakuto is called Kyosei (巨星, Giant Star) and is sealed as a tanto with a silver colored handle and a rectangular shaped guard. On the guard is a floral design in a interlocking pattern. The release phrase is Dwarf by Comparison. Shikai- In Shikai, Kyosei becomes a polearm like weapon, similar to a sarissa. The long pole handle is wrapped in a black cloth like grip. The blade is cone shaped with two indentations on the sides. There are serrated spikes on the edges that shave at anothers skin. Shikai Abilities *'Size Augmentation'- By saying the command "Spear", Tennō can alter the length of the staff of the sarissa like polearm. This lets him hit people at medium-long range and effectivly take multiple targets out in combat. He has shown to also turn the pole into a three sectioned staff to wield it much more profficiently in battle. *'Izanagi'- By twirling Kyosei in the air, a small burst of wind will start. Stabbing it forward an torrent of air and reiryoku will fly forward leaving a long narrow crater in the land and striking the target at high speeds. Bankai- Not yet revealed Trivia * His Shikai technique is a reference to the japanese god Izanagi no Mikoto and mimics how Izanagi was a sky god and Kyosei can release a blast of wind. * His favorite band is Senses Fail